Timeline
'1st century B.C.' *The oldest ancestor of the Bennett Family, Qetsiyah, appears. *Two powerful witches, Qetsiyah and Silas, create and successfully cast the spell of immortality. *Silas becomes the first immortal created by magic, and his plan was to live forever with his soulmate. *A jealous Qetsiyah kills Silas' lover, and buried Silas in a cave on an island off of what is now Nova Scotia. Qetsiyah creates a cure for immortality, and buried it along with Silas. She also casts a spell that created The Other Side, a kind of purgatory for supernatural creatures, so that if Silas did take the cure, he would be forced to spend eternity with Qetsiyah there. Characters *Silas - was a warlock who is the first immortal creature in all of history. According to Atticus Shane, Silas along with the help of Qetsiyah, his best friend he created and cast the first immortality spell on himself. *Unnamed Lady - was a mysterious woman, who fell in love with a warlock named Silas. She was killed by Qetsiyah. *Qetsiyah - was a witch, who along with Silas created and cast the first spell of immortality on Silas. Unknown Being.png|Silas Lady.PNG|Unnamed Lady Qetsiyah.png|Qetsiyah Consequences of the Spells on Future Generations *The vampires were later created in the New World with a modified version of Qetsiyah's original spell of immortality. *The first Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid is accidentally created, whose many strengths cause an imbalance of power in nature, forcing the Original Witch to create the hybrid curse to suppress the werewolf aspect and restore the balance. *The Petrova Doppelgängers were created as a result of the creation of the Original Vampires and Original Hybrid . *Descendants of Qetsiyah created The Brotherhood of the Five as a way to kill vampires, and ultimately, to find Silas, force him to take the cure, and then destroy him. *Many humans were transformed into vampires by the Original Vampires, and a large number of werewolves were transformed into hybrids. Middle Ages (ca. 1000-1492) *Esther and Mikael had a son in Europe, but he died after contracting a form of the plague. *The witch Ayana, Esther's friend and mentor, tells Esther about a far away place where "everybody is healthy and blessed with the gifts of speed and strength". That place was in the New World, and the people she was describing were werewolves. *Esther, Mikael, Ayana (and apparently several others) migrated to the place that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls, Virginia. Their village was close to a village of werewolves. During the full moon, the colonists would hide inside the extensive cave system under the village to protect themselves from the werewolves. *They lived in peace with the natives for 20 years. During this time, Mikael and Esther had 6 more childern: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. ca. 1020 *Henrik is killed by werewolves after sneaking out on a full moon with Klaus "to watch the men change into beasts". *Esther turns the Mikaelson Family into vampires as a way to protect the rest of her family from losing any other members. In the spell, she uses the blood of the Tatia Petrova (the Original Petrova, of whom Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert are doppelgängers) as a binding agent for the spell. She also called on the sun for life, and the ancient White Oak Tree for immortality. '12th century' *Finn begins a relationship with Sage, who he turned into a vampire so they could be together for eternity. *"The Brotherhood of the Five", a group of Vampire Hunters, was created by an unknown, dying witch. *Alexander (a member of The Five) begins a relationship with Rebekah, who is living in Italy with her brothers. However, he betrays her and daggered her, while the other members of the Five daggered her siblings. Klaus (who is not affected by the daggers) kills all The Five as retribution, and is haunted by the Hunter's Curse for the next half century as a result. *Klaus undaggers everyone, except Finn. 'ca. 1200' *Elijah and Klaus forge several documents about the "Curse of the Sun and the Moon" and plant them across the continents in an effort to motivate vampires and werewolves to search for the ingredients he needs to break the Hybrid curse; the moonstone and a Petrova doppelganger. Elijah believes that the Aztec drawings are Klaus' masterpiece. 1450 *Rose is born in St, Ausell, England. 1473 *June 4th, Katerina Petrova (a.k.a. Katherine Pierce) is born in Bulgaria. 1490 *Katerina Petrova gives birth to a baby girl, who Katerina's father gives away. The baby was kept secret, and Katerina was then disowned by her family and banished from Bulgaria by her parents for the shame she caused her family. 1492 *Elijah and Niklaus, nobleman in England meet Katerina Petrova through Trevor. *Katerina learns Klaus was planning to sacrifice her to break the curse, and flees with help from Trevor, who leads the Mikaelson brothers astray before instructing Katerina to run east to a cottage.When she finally arrived there, she is greeted by an old woman, who lives with Rose. When she heard Katerina mention Trevor, she allows her to come in. Katerina explains that she stole the moonstone from Klaus as proof that she is who she says she is, and Rose becomes frightened and refuses to help, telling Katerina that she will be taken back to Klaus when the sun set. Rose wanted to turn Katherine back over to Klaus, but Trevor loved her, and wanted to protect her. Katerina tricked Rose into turning her into a vampire by stabbing herself with a knife, and then hangs herself while Rose and Trevor argued. As a vampire, Katerina's blood will not work as a sacrifice. *Rose, Katerina and Trevor go on the run from Klaus, and will allude their capture for over 500 years. *Katerina returned to her home in Bulgaria several years later, to find everyone that she ever met and everyone that she ever loved killed by Niklaus as punishment for ruining his plans. 'Early modern & modern period (ca. 1692-2010)' 'ca. 1692' *The area of Mystic Falls is settled by townsfolk from Salem. 'ca. 1790' *100 witches were gathered and burned in the place now known as the Witch Burial Ground. *The violence of their deaths marked the spot on the earth with mystical energy that can be channeled by a witch who casts a spell to harness it, although it is a large amount of power that is very difficult to maintain. 'ca. 1800' *Celtic druids migrate to Mystic Falls. '1842, June ' *Damon Salvatore is born in what will eventually be known as Mystic Falls, Virginia. '1848',' November' *Stefan Salvatore is born in what will eventually be known as Mystic Falls, Virginia. 1860 *The town of Mystic Falls is "officially" founded by the Founding Families. 1864 *Katherine Pierce arrives in Mystic Falls in April 1864, and stays at the Salvatore Estate with Stefan, Damon and their father Giuseppe Salvatore. *Katherine begins a romantic relationship with both Salvatore brothers, and is responsible for turning them both into vampires. '1865' *27 vampires were gathered, weakened with vervain, and brought inside the basement of Fell's Church to be burned. They were all presumed to be dead. *Giuseppe Salvatore shoots Stefan and Damon while they attempt to help free Katherine, killing them. The brothers awaken at Steven's Quarry, wearing new lapis lazuli daylight rings, courtesy of Emily Bennett, Bonnie Bennett's ancestor, as well as Katherine's handmaiden and friend, who was a witch. The boys decide not to transition, as they believed Katherine to be dead. *Stefan kills his father Giuseppe Salvatore after a heated argument, where Stefan learns that his father shot him. He is unable to resist feeding on his father after wounding him, and is overwhelmed by the euphoria from becoming so powerful. Excited at the fact that he can now turn off his guilt, grief, and humanity, he returns to the quarry and forces his brother Damon to complete the transition as well so he doesn't have to be alone. Weeks later, Stefan meets Alexia Branson, known as Lexi, who helps him recover his "good" parts and fight his "ripper" instincts. Meanwhile, Damon leaves town, angry at his brother for forcing him to turn and disgusted by Stefan's behavior. '1910' *Klaus daggers Kol. '1912' *Samantha Gilbert becomes mentally unstable, presumably from dying too many times and being revived by her Gilbert Ring , and kills several Founding Family members. *Damon and Stefan see each other at the funeral of their nephew Zachariah, the first time they've met since Damon left town in 1865, and Damon still feels resentful towards Stefan. Stefan reaches out to his brother and invites him for a drink, and tries to convince him to begin feeding on animals, like Stefan has learned to do. *Damon meets a female vampire named Sage, who was making a living by boxing men for money. She teaches Damon to enjoy the pleasures of seduction and hunting his prey. Damon begins to finally enjoy being a vampire. *Damon tries to share his new "discovery" with Stefan, but Stefan, who turned to animal blood because of his addiction to human blood, is unable to feed without killing his victim. He and Damon have another fight, and Stefan leaves, relapsing back into "Ripper" mode. '1917' *Stefan, on a feeding frenzy, wipes out an entire migrant village, and vampires begin to call him "The Ripper of Monterrey". '1922' *Samantha Gilbert goes insane, and eventually confesses to the 1912 murders of Founder's Council members. She was put under suicide watch, which involved removing most of her personal belongings from her room, but still managed to kill two people. She finally commited suicide by using a knitting needle to give herself a lobotomy. *Stefan meets Klaus and Rebekah at Gloria's speakeasy in Chicago. They spent a lot time together in this bar, where Gloria , a witch and the owner, would sing jazz. *Also in Chicago were Damon, who was "indulging in his own Daisy Buchannans", and Katherine, although neither Salvatore realized she had been tracking them through the years; Damon believed she was still trapped in the tomb, and Stefan believed she was dead. *When Mikael Mikaelson, who is now a vampire hunter, appears with the Chicago Police, who are using wooden bullets, Klaus and Rebekah flee. However, when Rebekah tells Klaus that she would rather stay behind with Stefan, if Klaus won't allow him to come with them, Klaus daggers her. Klaus compels Stefan to forget he ever knew them, until he tells him otherwise. . '1924' *Lexi finds Stefan in Chicago and makes him go through what she calls the "Ripper Detox" pain routine. There are conflicting reports: it is said that it took Lexi 30 years to "detox" Stefan, but it is also said that he was "back in circulation" around 1935, which seems to indicate he was still fighting his cravings, but able to still live his life semi-normally. '1935' *Stefan's cravings are controlled, and Lexi is now on the next project - trying to make him laugh. '1942' *Stefan looks Damon up and tries to make peace with him. *Stefan joins the Army to fight in World War II, and is stationed in Egypt. Damon signs up as well so he can fight in the war with his brother, but ultimately doesn't, at Lexi's request. *Damon turns Charlotte, a girl he was dating, into a vampire after she asks him to turn her. He realizes that she is sire-bound to Damon, and he seeks magical help to break the bond before leaving New Orleans, which requires him to kill twelve humans. He does this, and tells Charlotte to count the bricks in the buildings until he returns, and then leaves for good. '1953' *4 people are found dead in Mystic Falls, from violent animal attacks that left them drained of blood. One of these people is Joseph Salvatore. *In June, Damon and Stefan were sighted by a young man, who stayed with them at the Salvatore Boarding House. *Around this time Stefan drank human blood for the last time before he met Elena Gilbert, after not drinking blood for almost 50 years. '1962' *5 people are found dead in Mystic Falls from violent animal attacks, and were drained of their blood. '1969, October' *Sheila Bennett leads an anti-war sit-in. Stefan notes that the people were mesmerized by her speech. '1970s' *Stefan attends Harvard. '1972' *Stefan goes on a double date with Hugh Hefner and twin Playboy Playmates. His date was Miss June. He might be joking because there is no record that Debbie Davies had a twin. '1974' *3 people are found dead in Mystic Falls from violent animal attacks, and were drained of their blood. *Slater is turned into a vampire. Deciding to spend his eternity learning, he begins his academic career and goes on to collect 18 Bachelor's degrees, 3 Master's degrees and 4 Ph.Ds before he dies in 2010. '1977' *Damon is living in New York. He has a deal with Will, a bar owner who also sells fake identities. He kills people who match the description of people who want to buy fake ids, and Will lets him feed in the bar. Damon did not know at the time, but Katherine was one of Will's clients, and he provided several fake ids to her. *Stefan is in Detox in Mystic Falls, but he hears about Damon's blood trail in NY and sends Lexi to help him. Lexi tries to awaken emotions in him evoking Katherine. After 6 months, Damon gets pissed, pretends he is in love with her, but traps her for a whole day in the rooftop of the bar. '1983' *Anna sees Katherine in Chicago. Fool Me Once '1987' *Katherine sees Stefan and Lexi at a concert in Chicago. '1992' *Elena Gilbert is born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming . Soon after Elena is born, Isobel runs away, and Elena was raised by her uncle and his wife, Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert. '1994' *Jeremy Gilbert is born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. *This is the last time Damon and Stefan see each other before meeting in Mystic Falls September 2009. '1995' *The Vampire Hunter Mikael appears in Mystic Falls, looking for the doppelgänger, Elena. Nobody could kill him, so to protect Elena and help her best friend Miranda, Abby Bennett Wilson uses a dark spell to desiccate Mikael's and imprison him in a crypt in Charlotte, North Carolina. The spell almost kills her, and she becomes too weak to do magic. She leaves her husband and her daughter Bonnie and moves to North Carolina. *Around this time, Isobel Flemming begins to research the supernatural while studying Anthropology, Folklore, and Parapsychology at Duke University. '2000' *Jeremy breaks his arm diving off the dock out at the Gilbert Family Lake House when he was 6 years old. '2008' *Isobel Flemming, who is married to Alaric Saltzman and a professor of folklore and parapsychology at Duke University, gives Alaric one of the Gilbert Rings, which she was given by John Gilbert as a teenager. *Damon turns Isobel into a vampire after her own request, causing her to become her research. Alaric witnesses Damon feeding on her, and assumes he killed her. (Which he did, but not completely.) *Isobel is declared missing, and her body is not found. *Alaric begins to hunt vampires. '2009' *Atticus Shane's son died in an accident. His wife, the witch Caitlin uses Expression to try and and bring him back to life. However she is consumed by Expression and dies as well, about 6 months after her son. *Mason Lookwood met Katherine. He tiggers the werewolf course. *On May 29, Elena Gilbert skips family night with her parents and her aunt Jenna to go to Bonfire Night with Bonnie and her boyfriend, Matt Donovan. At the party, Elena gets into a fight with Matt and calls her parents to pick her up. *While Elena waits for her parents to pick her up, she runs into Damon, who is doing his trademark move, by laying in the middle of the road, waiting for someone to feed on. He thinks she is Katherine at first, but when he realizes it isn't, he talks to her. He tells her that he wants her to get everything she wants in life, but compels her to forget that she met him to avoid anyone knowing he's back in town. *On the way home from the Bonfire Night, Elena and her parents get on a car accident and drive off of the Wickery Bridge into the river. When Elena wakes up, the car is quickly filling up with water, and her mother is unconscious. Stefan hears the wreck and dives into the river to rescue them; Grayson signals to save Elena first, and Stefan, taken aback at her resemblance to Katherine, is able to get her out alive, but he was too late to save her parents. Elena wakes up at the hospital, where no one has any idea how she was able to get out of the car and get help, not knowing that Stefan had rescued her. *When classes start on September, Elena formally meets Stefan for what she believes to be the first time. Several days later, she has the same formal introduction to Damon. She begins dating Stefan, but gets the feeling that he is hiding something from her, a feeling that Damon was encouraging to get between them. She eventually realizes that Stefan and Damon are both vampires, and becomes very fearful of both, although she promises to keep their secret. *Several days before the Halloween Party 2009, Damon turns Vicki Donovan into a vampire. At the party, she nearly kills Jeremy and Elena, forcing Stefan to kill her. The same night, Bonnie begins her magical education with the help of her Grams. *During the month of November, Elena and Stefan come to a truce with Damon, Bonnie starts using her magic, Jeremy meets Anna and Alaric Salzmann moves to Mystic Falls and takes a job as the new history teacher, with a secret agenda to kill vampires, including Damon. *Bonnie is possessed by her ancestor, Emily Bennett, who uses her body to destroy her talisman, preventing Damon from opening the tomb that he believes contains Katherine. Damon attacks Bonnie, but Stefan saves her with his blood. Elena confesses the existence of vampires to Bonnie. *Anna turns several people into vampires, including Ben McKittrick, Noah, and Logan Fell to help fulfill her plan to release her mother from the tomb. She used Ben to get close to Bonnie to get her to do the spell, and used Logan to get to his ancestor's journals to find out what to do to open the tomb. When the Fell journals don't give her the answers she needs, she gets close to Jeremy to get the Gilbert Journals. At first, she's just using him, but eventually grows to love him and the two begin a relationship. '2010' *The tomb vampires are released, and slowly begin to adapt to the modern age and blend into the community, before John Gilbert uses the Gilbert Device to kill all of the tomb vampires on Founder's Day. Stefan and Damon barely escape being killed themselves. Tyler and his father are both affected by the device as well, but are not affected by vervain, leading the Salvatores to believe that the Lockwood Family are werewolves. The sound causes Tyler to wreck his car, and Caroline is almost killed as a result. Damon feeds Caroline vampire blood to heal her, and Katherine, who has unexpectedly come to town, kills Caroline in the hospital, causing her to become a vampire. *Katherine's arrival stirs up trouble for Stefan and Damon, who are fighting their feelings for Katherine while trying to keep Elena safe. *Elena learns that she is adopted, and that John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming are her real parents. *Stefan reveals his dark past, while Damon begins to shows his more human side. *Tyler accidentally kills Sarah, who was compelled by Katherine to attack him, at the Masquerade Ball, causing him to trigger his werewolf gene and become a werewolf. Katherine was eventually cursed by her friend Lucy, and the Salvatores and Bonnie seal Katherine into the tomb. *Stefan, Damon and Elena learn that Katherine has spent the majority of her life running from Klaus, the former Original vampire. Klaus needs the moonstone, the blood of the doppelgänger, a werewolf, a vampire, and a witch to break the Sun and the Moon curse. *Elijah, Klaus older brother comes to town to make a deal with Elena to kill Klaus, because he believes that Klaus has killed his family. But Klaus has not and promises to reunite Elijah with the rest of the family if he lives. *Following the ritual, Klaus becomes a Werewolf Vampire hybrid. He daggers Elijah, thus keeping his promisse of family reunion. (Klaus has all his siblings daggered and stored in coffins that he carries around with him in his travels) *Damon is bitten by a werewolf, and is about to die. Elena kisses him farewell but Stefan makes a deal with Klaus to save Damon's life. *While trying to make more hybrids, Klaus awakens the Ripper inside Stefan. We learn they were pals in the 1920s, and Stefan was dating Klaus' sister, Rebekah. *While Stefan is away on his murdering streak, Elena warms to Damon. They kiss and then all was weird. *Klaus attempts to make hybrids are unsuccessful, so Klaus goes back to Mystic Falls and bites Tyler, forcing the MF Gang to figure out what was wrong. Tyler becomes the first suceesfull Were/pire hybrid, after Klaus. *Jeremy has been seing ghosts of dead vampires since he died, specially those of his dead girlfriends. *Just as we meet all the Original Vampire Family, the Original Witch manages to come back from "the other side". Esther's plan is to destroy all vampires in the world by killing her children. It does not work. *Because he died too many times, Alaric goes crazy and starts to murder council members. *Esther's plan B is to turn Alaric into an Original Vampire Vampire Hunter and give him an indestructible stake that can actually kill the Originals and not be destroyed. *The MF Gang manages to kill Finn, and dessicate Klaus. *Elena chooses Stefan over Damon. *Alaric kills Klaus, and Rebekah decides to kill Alaric by killing Elena. *Elena had vampire blood in her system, so she turns into a Vampire. *Alaric told the Founder's council that Mayor Lockwood has a hybrid for a son and that Sheriff Forbes has a vampire for a daughter. After that the council is no longer Founder's council but is called the Town council. A little after that Pastor Young blew up the entire council in his house. *A new vampire hunter, Connor Jordan, arrives in Mystic Falls. It is revealed that he's one of the Five although Klaus killed them 900 years ago after they daggered the Originals. *After he threathens Jeremy, Elena kills Connor. Jeremy is activated as the next hunter. *Professor Shane teaches Bonnie a new kind of Magic, called Expression. Although he says it's not "Dark" magic, a witch in New Orleans says it's darker than dark, and will bring the end of time. *To reveal Jeremy's tattoos Stefan makes him stake a vampire (that awakens a vampire killing compulsion). *Stefan breaks up with Elena. She moves in with Damon. They discover that Elena is sired to Damon. *With the help of Hayley, Tyler helps the hybrids break the sire bond, and leads them on a revolt against Klaus. *When he learns of this betrayal, Klaus kills his remaining hybrids (except Tyler) and Carol Lockwood at Christmas time. '2011 ' *Shane reveals that the oldest Immortal, Silas, has been trapped in stone for 2000 years, and that he is burried with a cure for Vampirism. *Bonnie's father, Judy Hopkins, assume as Mayor of Mystic Falls, and lays down the law. *MF Gang decide they need to find the cure give the cure to Elena, who didn't want to be a vampire and to cure her from the sire bond to Damon. *Klaus tries to speed up the revelation of Jeremy's tattoo by turning a bar full of people into vampires, but Jeremy refuses to kill them. *Kol kills all of them. He claims that raising Silas will bring the end of time. He can't kill Jeremy, or he will suffer the hunter's curse, so he compels Damon to kill Jeremy for him. *Elena has the bright idea that killing Kol will release Damon from the compulsion AND at the same time reveal Jeremy's tattoo in one go, by massacre the whole sire line of Kol descentents. *Jeremy kills Kol with the white oak stake. The revelation of the Hunter's Mark is painful and destroys his shirt to reveal his muscles decorated with fine ink. Now everybody can see the tattoo. *Bonnie traps Klaus inside the Gilbert's living room. Klaus bites Caroline to hurt Tyler, but eventually saves her before she dies. *Led by Shane the Gang travel to a faraway island.They need the Hunter, a Witch, Silas headstone and blood to raise Silas and find The Cure. *They meet another hunter, Galen. He reveals The Five were created to raise Silas, force him to take the cure then, when he becames mortal, kill him for good. Also that there is only one dose of The Cure. *Silas is raised by Katherine with Jeremy's blood. Silas kills him afterwards by snapping his neck. *Katherine disappears with The Cure and Silas Headstone. *Elena at first denies her brother's death, hoping he will be revived by the Gilbert Ring. She was so grief stricken when reallity hits that she is breaking appart. Damon tells her to turn off her humanity. *She burns down her home, as a fiery funeral for Jeremy, and as a cover up story for his death. Agreement The Timeline articles have a very strict layout which is not to be changed. All users willing to keep the layout as it is are free to edit the articles in this series. Any questions go to 07:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) fr:Timeline de:Timeline Category:Events Category:Timeline Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Flashbacks